


［譯］我心歸處

by Dichter_L



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (again sort of), Cuddliness, Fluff, Nonbinary Kurapika, sort of, they have a Moment okay I don't know how to tag that, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 傻白甜, 有點, 總之他們共度了片刻時光好啦我不知道怎麼說
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichter_L/pseuds/Dichter_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>雨夜，雷歐力與酷拉皮卡共度的片刻時光。</p>
            </blockquote>





	［譯］我心歸處

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here Is Where My Heart Belongs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243918) by [synchronysymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchronysymphony/pseuds/synchronysymphony). 



> ［原註］設定在暗黑大陸篇的開始。一些細節也許會和原作有些出入，所以可能有點平行時空之類的。標題靈感來自於Axwell /\ Ingrosso的「Something New」，一首非常適合他們倆的歌（至少在這個故事裡啦）。
> 
> ［譯註］本文為Hunter X Hunter雷酷同人〈Here Is Where My Heart Belongs〉一文之翻譯作品，特此感謝原作者給予翻譯授權。
> 
> Translator’s note: I’d like to extend my sincere gratitude to Sunny, the original author, for bringing such a heart-warming story to life and permitting me to translate this into Chinese to share with you guys. <3 -- WITH ALL MY LOVE TO HXH & LEOKURA.

　　「這全都是你的錯。」

　　「是、是。」

　　雷歐力心不在焉地看了一眼手機。這場暴雨還要持續多久？他不是不享受與酷拉皮卡共處的時光，只是現下並非適合任何戶外行動的好天氣。收拾完另一個帕里斯通遺留下來的爛攤子，他們直到很晚才從辦公室離開。這其實也沒什麼，只要沒有這場突如其來的暴雨將他倆困在火車站小小的屋簷下的話。假如說帕里斯通不是這一切唯一的肇禍者，雷歐力事實上也很願意接受某人應有的責難；不過，他也懶得多說什麼了。既然已經陷入這樣的景況，最好還是面對它吧。

　　「現在幾點了？」酷拉皮卡再次確認火車班次表，彷彿期待著時光挪移這類奇蹟般出現。「今天不是應該還有一班晚班車嗎？」

　　「我想是吧。」雷歐力其實根本不知道，但他想酷拉皮卡大概是對的。他總是對的──這不過是他眾多令人討厭（與喜歡）的特質之一。「如果沒有車了，我想我們可以試著走路。」

　　酷拉皮卡打了個冷顫，「在這種天氣裡？」

　　「啊，你很怕冷，對吧？」

　　他差點就忘記了，這不能怪他，畢竟酷拉皮卡一直努力維持著他那堅忍強硬的形象，但那實在不大適合這樣惡劣的天氣。也許除了兒時記憶中馥郁宜人的故鄉風土之外，他從來就沒有真正習慣過任何人事時地物。每當氣溫降到十五度以下，他總是以某種誇張的方式將自己包裹起來。問題在於，今天的酷拉皮卡只穿著一件薄薄的襯衫，看上去慍怒而悲慘。

　　「我很好。」看起來明明一點也不好。「我相信火車馬上就會來的。」

　　雷歐力用肩膀輕推他一下，「嘿，這是在故作樂觀嗎？」

　　酷拉皮卡白了他一眼，回答的聲音中卻有一抹笑意，「有時候，我也是可以透過玫瑰色的眼鏡來看事情的。」

　　「不可能，」雷歐力停頓，樂了。「你剛剛難不成是在用火紅眼開玩笑嗎？」

　　笑容甚至變得更顯明：「當然不是。」

　　「你這個笨蛋。」雷歐力又推了他一下，直到酷拉皮卡的嘴角弧度充分熟成，格格笑了起來。令人眷戀到傷痛。簡直不敢相信，他們竟然彼此分開、獨自前行了這麼長這麼久的一段路了──正是在這種時刻裡，此番認知侵入心底最深。在來得及制止自己之前，雷歐力已然脫口而出：「我想你。」

　　這不夠。話語不足以傾訴那些情緒的深度、那些急切的想念，那些希望他能夠待在自己身邊的、近乎絕望的渴望，以及那些明白沒有任何事情能夠為他破除自我放逐之枷鎖的痛苦。但是雷歐力實在不知道應當如何將這些化為言語表達；即使他真能夠做到，他也擔心會太超過了。即如此刻，他害怕起酷拉皮卡會對他突然赤裸的情緒展現給予負面回覆。有那麼一秒鐘，他無法直視地板以外的任何方向，心裡懊悔著自己為何沒有配備更好的衝動控制器。就在那一剎那，他看見酷拉皮卡抬起頭來望向他，透過他的眼睫毛與柔和的笑容。

　　「我也想你。」他說。

　　雷歐力覺得他的心臟要爆炸了。這太荒謬了，憑什麼一句短短的話可以對他造成這種衝擊啊。他不確定該回答什麼，只能暴跳如雷般地漲紅了臉死盯著地上。

　　「別、別擔心了，」他結巴道，清楚知道自己的回答根本文不對題，「想……想去那邊坐著嗎？」

　　酷拉皮卡笑了，「好啊。」

　　他們一起移動到了月台後端的長椅旁，這裡稍微更能遮蔽風雨。此時，就連雷歐力也開始厭倦起這場凍人的雨，無比樂意地坐下來休息。酷拉皮卡則是立刻蜷縮起身體，雙手環抱胸前。雷歐力擔憂地看著他。

　　「你還好嗎？」

　　「我很好。」可疑地像是努力咬緊牙關以免牙齒打顫的聲音，不過雷歐力決定不多加評論。畢竟他總得保持尊嚴。

　　「唉，帕里斯通，」他另開了個話題，「好個傢伙啊，你說呢？」

　　「其實他人也沒那麼差，」酷拉皮卡說，「有次他買了杯咖啡給我。」

　　「哇，一整杯的咖啡呢。」

　　「至少比你做過的還多，」酷拉皮卡促狹地說，雷歐力悶哼了一聲。

　　「我會買一杯咖啡給你，」他說，「不，我買十杯給你。」

　　「真的？」

　　後知後覺意識方才隨口答應了什麼，他看向酷拉皮卡臉上勝利的微笑。不過現在改口也來不及了。「對啦，真的、真的，」他說，「就等你一聲令下而已呢。」

　　酷拉皮卡笑了起來，「哇，雷歐力，你知道嗎？你真的是個紳士。」

　　「的確是被這麼說過。」

　　「被我嗎？」

　　「閉嘴。」

　　酷拉皮卡邊笑著邊倚向他的肩膀，碰觸的動作輕柔到僅能讓人判斷那是刻意為之，但卻又不足以解釋在雷歐力胸中猛然引發的一陣劇烈痙攣。

　　 _振作起來啊！_ 他告訴自己。 _好歹是個男子漢啊你，沒這麼弱吧！_

　　沒用。十分荒謬地，雷歐力感覺到自己正渾身發紅。儘管外頭天色已經很暗了，但也許還沒有暗到酷拉皮卡看不出來的程度。不，只要他別碰巧抬起頭就好了，得想個辦法才行，絕不能被他發現──否則他會怎麼說呢？

　　在某種狂亂、未經深思熟慮的衝動下，他聳聳肩，小心翼翼地將手臂環上酷拉皮卡瘦削的肩膀，把他帶近身側；這樣一來，他就無法抬頭看見自己的臉了。酷拉皮卡顯得頗為訝異，然而在雷歐力正準備要風雨無阻一路逃回自家公寓的那一剎那，酷拉皮卡卻又放鬆下來，把頭輕輕靠在他的肩膀。

　　 _啥？_

　　此時此刻，雷歐力陷入名正言順的恐慌之中。他原先並沒有打算要讓這樣一個為了避免尷尬而做出的小小絕望舉措變得如此過頭。現在的他全身僵硬，酷拉皮卡卻一副渾然不覺的樣子。

　　「你很溫暖。」

　　「啥？溫、溫暖？」雷歐力不確定他的腦袋去哪裡了。腦袋有可能消失嗎？那會是某種醫學症狀嗎？也許他應該回去查一下。畢竟，他可不該放任他未來的病患們沒有腦袋地到處趴趴走。

　　酷拉皮卡絲毫沒有注意到身旁正發生的這場天人交戰。他又挨近了一些，好讓雷歐力的手能落在他的腰間。「嗯，就這樣待著，拜託。」

　　「哪裡也不會想去的，」雷歐力咕噥著，完完全全地當機了。「我覺得很好，見鬼得好。這很好。好。很好。幸福時光。」

　　酷拉皮卡什麼都沒說（不是因為雷歐力的喃喃自語確實沒什麼值得回答的），他安靜而滿意地輕哼，就只是那樣待著。他已經沒有抖得像先前那樣厲害，不過體溫離溫暖的定義還有一段顯然差距。雷歐力很想把他拉到自己大腿上，直接把他塞進大衣裡頭，不過他總還明白這真的會太太太超過了──酷拉皮卡大概會整個人彈起來，從他身邊跑開衝進雨中，然後得肺炎吧。先這樣就好。

　　雷歐力不知道他們就那樣待了多久，依偎在一塊兒抵擋著風吹雨打，然而那一道光終究從軌道遠端照來，火車也旋即映入眼簾。酷拉皮卡花了一些時間才拉開彼此的距離站起身來，對此，雷歐力不敢多加過度解讀，但是當他們倆一起從月台登上火車時，他總覺得對方比平常更加挨近自己身側一些些。

　　這個時間的火車上幾乎已經沒有多少乘客，實際上也沒有什麼藉口再讓雷歐力和酷拉皮卡必須擠到車廂深處的同一張長椅上、坐得這麼靠近，不過他們還是這樣做了。酷拉皮卡在他身旁找了個位子舒服地安定下來，彷彿這是世界上最自然不過的事情──雖然其實並不是，而雷歐力也寧願如此。這次，他沒有試著再用臂膀環住他，不過他的腿正輕碰著他的，即便只是這樣的接觸也足以讓他顫抖起來。他甚至不知道自己都說了些什麼，只記得酷拉皮卡聽著、笑著、回嘴著，在整趟回家的車程上。

　　回到 _他_ 家，至少。酷拉皮卡會比他晚下車，他必須搭到這條線的最後一站才能夠回到他那小小的公寓住所。非常遠，灰暗又寒冷。所以，那時的雷歐力真的純粹只是因為擔心著酷拉皮卡的安全與身體狀況，才會問出：

　　「你今晚想來我的住處過夜嗎？」

　　酷拉皮卡挑起眉。雷歐力才突然明白過來他的問法可能被怎麼解讀，立刻猛踩煞車大步後退。

　　「沒、沒什麼特別的意思！我說真的！我並不是指──」

　　 _（除非你想要我_ _──_ _）_

_（閉嘴，腦袋！）_

　　酷拉皮卡笑了起來。這可能只是雷歐力的幻覺，但是他看上去似乎有一點失望？一定是幻覺。酷拉皮卡可是比月神蛾還要純潔。

　　「我不想給你添麻煩。」

　　「你從來都不會是個麻煩。」雷歐力尚且還有足夠的勇氣將他的手覆上酷拉皮卡的。「拜託，我可不希望你在這樣的夜晚自己一個人走回家。」

　　酷拉皮卡回以一個嘲弄的笑容，「你真的知道我是一個充分夠格的念能力者吧？」

　　「是沒錯，但是……」雷歐力不知道要怎麼接下去。他只知道自己希望酷拉皮卡留下來，希望他待在他身邊，而非轉身消失在夜裡。最後，他只能這樣結束自己的話：「留下來。」

　　然後酷拉皮卡的手指繞上他的。「我留下來。」

　　嗯，如果 _那_ 不是動脈瘤爆炸還會是什麼呢。雷歐力慌亂到再也說不出任何其他的話來，一直到列車長宣讀到他的站名。他們得下車了。

　　從火車站到雷歐力的住所只有五分鐘的步行路程，這讓雷歐力頗為自豪。不過他沒有找到適當的機會來向酷拉皮卡炫耀自己總能談成划算交易的本能與天性，這都是因為酷拉皮卡竟然將自己的手臂塞進他的肘彎裡，使得此刻 _手挽手_ 地走著的他倆看起來像是某種意義上的一對。當然，這都只是為了方便或者安全而已，畢竟酷拉皮卡是如此的嬌小，任何一陣強風或輕微的人潮都可能將他捲走。他的正輕巧地放在他的手臂上，他的身體緊緊倚靠著他的，這讓雷歐力覺得自己根本是靠著運氣才能找到回家的路。

　　雖然路程不長，但是在抵達雷歐力的住處以前，他倆都已渾身濕透、不斷發抖，酷拉皮卡看上去甚至要昏倒了。所以也完完全全是出於醫學上的考量，讓雷歐力自然地抓起一條毛巾和幾件自己的乾淨衣服，就把酷拉皮卡推進浴室裡去。他不願他著涼，尤其是當即將到來的工作都這般令人心神耗弱；這趟出發前去暗黑大陸，最最不需要攜帶的配備就是感冒。雖然這對於他倆而言都是如此，不過酷拉皮卡此刻顯而易見的悲慘狀態讓他放棄多做抗議。僅只迅速點了頭向雷歐力表示感謝，他便拖著疲累步伐進入浴室盥洗。

　　酷拉皮卡並沒有花太久的時間打理自己，然而卻也長到足以讓雷歐力冷靜下來思考截至目前所發生的一切情勢變化，深深責備起自己怎麼會笨得膽敢邀請酷拉皮卡來到這裡。他現在肯定覺得非常非常不舒服吧──特別是在夜晚，他們倆人都得找個地方好好睡覺的時候。說到睡覺，沒錯，雷歐力身為一個可憐的窮苦醫學生，他的住處並沒有太完善的家具裝潢。要讓酷拉皮卡睡在 _哪裡_ 呢？正在他開始考慮要去敲隔壁友善鄰居的房門，詢問他們是否有任何多的毯子可以出借時，穿著自己襯衫的酷拉皮卡便從浴室走了出來，雷歐力就失去思考能力了。他的衣服穿在酷拉皮卡身上顯得十分巨大，但竟該死的有種與現實違和的可愛感，洗完澡的他頂著一頭蓬鬆金髮、全身通紅。雷歐力實在不太能夠形容自己內心的感受，然而他倒是蠻確定那種無以名狀之物可疑地近似於愛。

　　「好、好，」他又結巴起來，「你把自己弄乾了。很好。」

　　對方仁慈地放過這句廢話一馬。「浴室是你的了。」

　　「好，」雷歐力重複，話音落下的同時幾乎想要踢死他自己。他迅速抓起換洗的衣服逃進浴室去，在脫口而出更多逼自己羞恥而死的話之前。

　　他試著讓自己在浴室裡梳洗的手腳再快一點，別讓酷拉皮卡單獨留在另外一個房間空等。不過他越是努力告訴自己盡快，每個動作所花的時間似乎卻越來越久。梳頭髮像是過了一輩子，只因他想要讓自己看起來更整齊一些，卻又不想顯得過分故意而令人奇怪。接著，他謹慎地取用些微古龍水，因為，如前所述，他不想要讓自己看來像是刻意打扮，但是也希望自己能夠好聞一些。要維持日常簡便與打扮整齊間的最佳平衡實在是太困難了，以至於他在深陷苦思的狀態中不小心刷了兩次牙。第二次漱口時，他為自己的荒謬行徑在心中掩面羞慚（ _拜託，雷歐力，你都已經幾歲了？_ ），這時光線卻突然閃爍不定，接著竟熄滅了。雷歐力滿嘴牙膏地楞在一片漆黑的浴室裡頭，突然不愉快地想起來，他已經超過兩個月沒有繳電費了。

　　噢。

　　噢， _不_ 。

　　雷歐力盡可能在不讓鼻子去衝撞洗手台的狀況下漱完了口（他還是撞到了），迅速離開浴室。

　　「酷拉皮卡！你還好嗎？」

　　「嗯，雷歐力。」酷拉皮卡沒有形體的聲音自黑暗中傳來，聽起來有點乾澀，卻又有些愉快。「你剛才按到電燈開關了嗎，還是？」

　　「不，呃，那個……」太尷尬了──雷歐力沒想到他居然只能從實招來。有一瞬間，他也想過要撒個小謊來捍衛自己的尊嚴，不過他知道那沒有用，敏銳如酷拉皮卡壓根不可能買單。「唉，好吧，」他說，「我就是有點兒那個，手頭沒有現錢，然後大概忘了有好些帳單沒繳。開庭吧。」

　　「哈？我才沒有要審判你，」酷拉皮卡馬上回答，這出乎雷歐力的預期。不過下個問題倒是來得和平常一樣不客氣。「為什麼沒有錢？」

　　但這才是 _真正_ 尷尬的地方。「……我一直買東西，」雷歐力解釋道，暗自慶幸至少酷拉皮卡看不見自己此刻羞愧的表情，「我也知道這是個壞習慣，所以我已經決定要戒了。我把獵人那邊賺到的錢都存進一個安全的帳戶裡，設定好每個月最多只能領取某個額度的現金出來。我拿這些錢來繳學費、支付生活開銷，不過就是有點兒忘記了水電費這些雜支嘛，所以在大學畢業、合約過期以前，得像現在這樣辛苦過活就是。」

　　一陣柔和、清脆的格格聲從黑暗中響起，雷歐力足足花了一秒鐘才明白那是酷拉皮卡的笑聲──這也證明了他有多麼困窘於當前的一切。

　　「喂，」他抗議著，儘管並不帶著一丁點怒氣，「混蛋，你笑什麼？」

　　「你才是混蛋。」酷拉皮卡歡快地回答，聲音令人心醉。第一千零一次，雷歐力在心裡詛咒起那些奪走他笑容的蜘蛛。

　　「我會想辦法的，」他說，「我會來想個辦法讓一切恢復正常。唉，多給自己編一點預算，去買一座山的蠟燭，之類的。」

　　他不太明白自己為何如此努力地解釋著。他並不是想向酷拉皮卡證明什麼，比如說他其實有能力為他提供這些……或者，其實他是？該死，這一切實在是太不受控制了。他差點要向酷拉皮卡提議來個「夜間照明」念能力比賽，好讓脫序的自己能找回正軌，然而當某個東西在黑暗中輕撫上他的背時，他就像是拿酷戮養的狗一樣驚叫起來。

　　「什麼鬼東西！」

　　「是我啦，白痴。」

　　一雙纖細的手臂滑過他的腰身。酷拉皮卡成功地在一片漆黑中找到一個近到能滑進他懷裡的距離與姿勢。他的身體緊挨著他，頭垂在他的肩上。無論如何，這真是越來越讓人困惑了。

　　「呃……那個，」他支支吾吾地開口。「我說怎、怎麼，呃──怎麼了嗎，酷拉皮卡？」

　　「我怕黑。」

　　「你會怕才怪！你唯一怕的，只是仇恨會隨著時間消逝吧。」

　　酷拉皮卡依然緊緊貼著。「你還記得？」

　　這是個傻問題。雷歐力記得有關酷拉皮卡的一切。或者說，至少他願意和他分享的一切。

　　「當然，」他說，「這對你很重要啊。」

　　嗯……如果不是這念頭太荒謬的話，雷歐力敢發誓他能感覺到他在笑。

　　「怎麼？」

　　「沒什麼，我只是沒想到你會記得。那是很久以前的事情了。」

　　「也不算太久啦。」雷歐力想舉起手臂圍住酷拉皮卡，但他不知道這樣做是否會被允許。他倆突如其來的親暱發展足以應允至此嗎？或者再進一步，他就會爆跳起來一口咬斷他的脖子？正當雷歐力鼓起勇氣，打算豁出去一試的時候──

　　「我不知道還是不是那樣。」

　　酷拉皮卡一定是在說話時把頭轉過來了，否則雷歐力不可能突然感覺到頸間一陣吹息，然後腦袋便一片空白，全身上下每一個部份都難以再集中回正確的地方。嘖，他知道他這樣多讓人分心嗎？雷歐力努力拉回散亂成一片片的自己。

　　「不知道什麼還是不是那樣？」

　　「我說仇恨。」酷拉皮卡大發慈悲地轉過頭去，不過纏繞在雷歐力腰間的雙手卻收得更緊。這絲毫無法幫助他更好地喘口氣。「我曾經是那麼專注在仇恨之中，但是現在……我不知道。我有了讓我珍重的人們，也有了比復仇更多一點的目標。不一樣了。我好像不再把那視為自己的基本哲學，或者是我最大的恐懼。」

　　「你成長了嘛。」

　　或許是黑暗帶給他勇氣，雷歐力突然覺得他可以誠實坦言而不至於被誤解。有時候，沒有視覺干擾的世界反而顯得更為澄澈。酷拉皮卡一定也感受到他話語裡最質樸的情感了──他把臉靠在他的胸膛上，彷彿正藉著他的心來對齊彼此。

　　「嗯，我在努力。」他輕聲說道。

　　終究，雷歐力伸出手擁住酷拉皮卡。他真的很小，瘦削的身體完美地鑲合在他的懷中，像是兩塊拼圖終於找到了歸處。他們既沒有動作也沒有再說話，就只是靜靜地繾綣在這個來得太遲太晚的擁抱裡。空氣承重著他們方才的對談，負載著他們所共同享有的一切──雷歐力知道，這就是那個轉捩點了，那個讓他們再也沒有回頭機會的轉捩點。自始以往，無論彼此選擇了哪一條道路，他們之間永永遠遠都會存在著這一切，這暗夜中的一瞬時光。

　　雷歐力無從得知究竟過了幾分鐘或者幾小時，而大概是在一秒鐘與永恆之間，酷拉皮卡抽身拉出一段足以說話的距離。

　　「我們可以睡了嗎？」

　　現在，雷歐力也省下提議自己要去打地鋪的麻煩了。他知道，就算他也擁有一副無名指追魂鏈，那個酷拉皮卡終究還是會把他給拖上同一張床去──不是出於任何不軌意圖（ _至少不是現在_ ；他的心出賣了他），僅只是為了好好睡覺而已。他們的手腳會相互纏綿，然後一起在溫暖中睡去，安穩、愜意，直到最後。

　　「來吧，」他說，「我的床就在那兒。」

　　他領著酷拉皮卡走過房間（其實也沒有多少空間能讓他們橫渡──畢竟是很小的公寓），直到他們撞上床緣。然後他們爬上床、把自己塞進去，早已累得沒有力氣再去爭論位置、枕頭或被子的分配。酷拉皮卡馬上蹭到雷歐力身旁，把頭安放在他的肩頸彎處，雷歐力也自動疊覆上雙臂。一切都自然而然得驚人。他開始在酷拉皮卡的肩胛畫起圓圈，用的是恰好能讓他放鬆的力度。

　　「還舒服嗎？」

　　「嗯。」聲音因睡意而細軟。「你呢？」

　　「好極了。」

　　酷拉皮卡輕哼了一聲，大概正要進入夢鄉。這也難怪，畢竟他總是用工作把自己逼得太緊，反倒是能撐到這個時候才奇怪呀。雷歐力靜靜地躺在他身邊，聆聽那緩慢的呼吸聲與外頭的狂風暴雨。他也不知道自己究竟是何時從現實遁入了夢境，但是卻依稀記得意識模糊前的最後一個念頭──

　　這兒就是他唯一想待著的地方了。


End file.
